barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Hui Ruoqi Barbie Doll
The Hui Ruoqi Barbie Doll was made in 2018 as part of the Barbie Sheroes doll line. It is featured in the #MoreRoleModels social media campaign. Press Release "Barbie® Honors Global Role Models On International Women's Day Barbie Highlights Historical and Modern-Day Women Including Chloe Kim, Patty Jenkins and Frida Kahlo to Continue to Show Girls They Can Be Anything EL SEGUNDO, Calif., March 6, 2018 /PRNewswire/ -- Today, ahead of International Women's Day, Barbie is honoring 17 historical and modern-day role models from around the world. These women come from diverse backgrounds and fields and are breaking boundaries to inspire the next generation of girls. With 81 percent* of moms globally worried about the type of role models their daughters are exposed to, Barbie is igniting a conversation around the importance of positive role models. "As a brand that inspires the limitless potential in girls, Barbie will be honoring its largest line up of role models timed to International Women's Day because we know that you can't be what you can't see," said Lisa McKnight, Senior Vice President and General Manager, Barbie. "Girls have always been able to play out different roles and careers with Barbie and we are thrilled to shine a light on real life role models to remind them that they can be anything." Sparking a global conversation leading up to International Women's Day, the Barbie brand is: *'Honoring 14 modern-day role models' – Through its Shero program, Barbie honors women who have broken boundaries in their fields and have been an inspiration to the next generation of girls with a one-of-a-kind doll made in their likeness. Global honorees announced today include: **"Patty Jenkins, Filmmaker, USA – The first woman in history to helm a film with a budget in excess of 100 million dollars for WONDER WOMAN, which broke the record for Biggest Grossing Live-Action Film Directed by a Woman – domestic and worldwide **'Chloe Kim, Snowboarding Champion, USA' – A first generation Asian-American snowboarding champion and the youngest woman to win a gold medal in snowboarding at the 2018 winter games at age 17 **'Bindi Irwin, Conservationist, Australia' – International award-winning wildlife conservationist and celebrity who inherited her father's passion for wildlife and is dedicated to inspiring the next generation to make a difference in the world **'Nicola Adams, Boxing Champion, UK' – Two-time gold medalist who is Great Britain's most successful female boxer of all time and is the only female boxer in the history of the sport to have held all four amateur titles **'Çağla Kubat, Windsurfer, Turkey' – Champion windsurfer and member of the Fenerbahçe sailing and windsurfing team who founded her own windsurfing school for young surfers **'Hélène Darroze, World-Renowned Chef, France' – Inspirational fourth-generation French chef with three restaurants and two Michelin stars **'Hui Ruoqi, Volleyball Champion, China' – Fifteenth Captain of the Chinese women's national volleyball team who also won gold in the 2016 summer games **'Leyla Piedayesh, Designer and Entrepreneur, Germany' – Iranian immigrant and founder of fashion label lala Berlin that incorporates urban-cool and elegant-chic elements in its high-quality knitwear **'Lorena Ochoa, Professional Golfer, Mexico' – Athlete, mother, entrepreneur and unbreakable promoter of golf in Mexico **'Martyna Wojciechowska, Journalist, Poland' – TV presenter, magazine editor, author, director and the second Polish woman to conquer the Seven Summits **'Sara Gama, Soccer Player, Italy' – Captain of Juventus and Italian national soccer team, member of the Federal Board and President of Commission for the development of women's soccer **'Xiaotong Guan, Actress and Philanthropist, China' – Ambassador for "World Life Day," a joint campaign by the United Nations Environment Program, International Fund for Animal Welfare and The Nature Conservancy, and known as the "Nation's Daughter" in China **'Yuan Tan, Prima Ballerina, China' – Prima ballerina and principal dancer at the San Francisco Ballet and guest principal dancer at the Hong Kong Ballet **'Vicky Martin Berrocal, Entrepreneur and Fashion Designer, Spain' – Leads the creative direction of Victoria company with collections that include festive costumes, flamenco dresses, gowns, handbags and jewelry *'Introducing Inspiring Women™ doll line series' – These historical dolls come with educational information about the contributions each woman made to society and their respective fields. The first three dolls in this series are: **'Amelia Earhart' – First female aviator to fly across the Atlantic Ocean, courageously challenging the conventions of the times by breaking and setting aviation records **'Frida Kahlo' – Artist who gained recognition for her unique style and perspective, and became a celebrated artist, activist and symbol of strength **'Katherine Johnson' – Pioneer in mathematics who broke through barriers of race and gender, and joined a pool of women hired by NASA to work as 'human computers' to calculate the trajectory of the first American-manned flight into space *'Asking fans to share #MoreRoleModels' – Barbie is sparking a global call to action by asking fans to tag and share the female role models that inspire them, using #MoreRoleModels on social media. Barbie has previously honored women, including Ibtihaj Muhammad, Misty Copeland, Ava DuVernay, Eva Chen and Ashley Graham. Through the program, which started in 2015, Sheroes are given the Barbie brand's highest honor, a one-of-a-kind doll made in their likeness, in celebration of their roles in expanding the possibilities for girls everywhere. Visit www.Barbie.com/rolemodels for more information on the global role models and program. Follow @barbie and @barbiestyle on social media to join in the conversation using #MoreRoleModels. *This online survey of 8,000 moms of daughters aged 0-10 years old, was commissioned by Mattel and conducted by market research company OnePoll, in accordance with the Market Research Society's code of conduct."March 6, 2018 Press Release References